We must join forces
by CookingIsLife
Summary: Voldemort made a new partnership in one and only Valentin to take over the two wolds. The shadow hunter and the winterizing worlds must join forces together and defeat the evil l that is to come. I know that there not in the same time period but the one is and max is still alive and Simon is still a vampire. Keep reading and join the adventure
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

 **HP/ TMI Fanciction**

It was a lovely day in New York City. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon and Magnus where all just hanging/ talking a day of killing daemons when this old man appeared from nowhere. "Hello Magnus, I like this you making friends and Evan more." The old man said. "First who the hell are you, second how do you know Magnus..." Jace said as he pulled out his sword. "My mistake my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster ate Hogwarts which craft and wizardry. I am Acquaintances whit mister Bane hire from a mater that happened 12years ago when a war happened, this wizard went to the dark side he killed every one that came in their way that included children. But on day he attached this family called the potters and he killed the parents but when it came to the baby he disaster and the baby got out of it whit only a scar on his forehead." Dumbledore said.

"Then why are you hire if he vanished."

"We'll his returned. And Sirius has excepted Azkaban. Take this there for more expelling more." He handed them each a letter "Even you Simon."

'Dear clary Simon Jace Isabelle

We are pleas to congratulate you of big acceded Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will all start ass year threes.

List of recovers material:

A wand

Parchment

quill and ink

A cauldron

Start of term will start on September 1.

Ps Magnus will teach you everything from last 2 years. Oh and Max is also a wizard second year.'

"What does your letter say Magnus." "Well I'm demanded as a teacher to teach mundane leaving. What dos yours say Alec."

Well I'm also a teacher the shadow world and how to fight like us."


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay so we basically have 2 months to learn all of those spells." Jace said as he slumped down in the lazy boy. "Yeah I know we are awesome but come on we can't pull off miracles." Isabelle said.

"Oh come one from all the years I've know Dumbledore if he did not believe that someone could do something he would not ask of it. So cheer up cause we need to head to London to get some supplies. just need to send word to an old friend. Go pack a bag." Magnus said and left the room. "We leave in an hour." Magnus shouted from where ever he was in his flat.

One hour later

Everybody was waiting at Magnus's front door "What is taking so long, he told us an hour it's been 1h15." Jace said out of impatiens "Shech, someone is impatient." Magnus emerged from the the door.

"Why can't we go In your house."

"Well for starters I've got an owl infestation. Second..

"Why do you have owl's in your house." Alec asked

"Well some of my friends in that world herd of word that I was coming back and they communicate buy howl, there still in the olden times. Second we can't portal from hire it's not safe. Now let's go." Magnus lead the way out on the street. The rest of the gang followed.

Ten minutes later they were in this field.

"May I ask why we're standing in the middle of a field." Clary asked."Well we can't portal there we have two option one travel by portkey it's the only safe way to floo powder or buy flying and well we are not in the proximity for flying. That would take days that we don't have to spare. So we have one option left and we are approaching the rendezvous point."

"How do we travel buy this floo powder."

"Well it's quite easy you get in a Fireplace and you say the destination clearly and you through the floo powder." This staggers said to us that looked like a hobo with his long jacket all torn up and dirty. The man was quite tall he was like a giant.

"Who the hell are you and do you decided to dress like a hobo or you are one and why are you so tall are you a giant." Jace asked to the man.

"Be nice jace." Clary whispered "Well for your information I'm not a homeless person this is my everyday clothing, you're not interlay wrong about the giant thing I am part giant. Oh and my name is Hagrid and I'll be helping you along the way to the wizarding world. Nice to see you again Magnus."

"Nice to see you to. I see they made a fireplace big enough for you cause they were tired of you flying around in a motor bike with that side car."

"Don't mock that thing we had loads of fun adventures with that thing. Yes they did put also cause it's a closed circuit the ministry can't trace it."

"You see the ministry doesn't believe that you know how is back they only know the arrival of you mate the rest is Dumbledore's secret plan."

"Ah that makes perfect sense now." Simon said with such sarcasm.

"Oh just shut up." Clary said and punched lightly Simon. Hagrid started to walk more into the field they all followed. Hagrid and Magnus were chit chatting in the front probably catching up drone the last time they spoke. After a five minutes walk a house came to view.

"We are heir let's go in. You guys may stay hire for the rest of the Summer holiday I'll come back and cheek on everything once or twice. Um I know it's late here but in London it's morning so let's get to it shopping time."

"One question on no tow. How we fitting all in there and second I don't have everything I only brought one day supply of clothing." Isabelle asked

"well your parents know and all your thing are being sent over and for the first question you need to see it." He answered. The house was so tiny but when we walked in it was huge there were two floors. In the living room was designed to changed to the perps needed. The house was also designed to change to the wizards needs. Hagrid explained.

"Clary and Isabelle you will be sharing a room second door on the left. Jace, Alec and Simon third door on the right. Magnus third on the left and bathrooms are the first on both sides. We leave in 5mim. Met me in common room." everyone went up to our designated rooms. In the rooms there were beds and a trunk at each end of bed, all of their belongings were already there and organized. They simply needed to set their bags and go meat Hagrid.

"We are all set to go old friend." Magnus exclaimed looking at him standing in front of a enormous fireplace.

'Okay, you first show them how it's done." Magnus stepped in and took a hand full of this green powder and spoke "Leaky cauldron" and this green flamed appeared. once the flames disappeared he was gone. "next" One by one they did the same thing. They all ended up in this dark pub in what sounded London. The last person that went through was Hagrid "Good everyone made it through safely. Now if you'd please follow me." He walked in behind a door that said clearly employs only. "Um that said employs only." Alec said

"Yeah I know it's just to let the muggles out."

"Muggles are mundane's." Magnus explained knowing that we would be confused

"Thanks." Alec said knowing that everyone else would not have said came up to this brick wall Hagrid taped some of the brick that were sticking out and then they reconfigured into a doorway to this street that had all this shops and this big bill-ding with a dragon on it. "Welcome to Diagon alley. Oh and that is gringotts bank. Well go there first." He pointed to the building with the dragon.

"One problem we don't have any money." Jace spoke out.

"Oh on the contrary you all do even you Simon."


	3. Chapter 2- Diagon Ally

Chapter two (Diagon ally)

Hope you enjoy it sorry for the long wait on the update

Hagrid started walking towards this big building in the middle of the ally.

"We will be getting all your money that you will need from this place Gringotts wizarding bank." We were all nearing the entice when suddenly, I spotted the lightwoods with max

"Izzy look isn't those your parents," I said and nudged her. She turned around

"Mom? Dad?"

"Izzy." Her mother gave her an awkward hug. Shadowhunter aren't big on a faction to the children.

"Sorry we couldn't make the journey with you guys but max hire needed to finish his class on how to track someone. We were just about to go into Gringotts if you'd like to join us." She asked and gave a genuine smile to the rest of us.

"Well, I don't see the problem with that." Said Hagrid "Follow me then."

We walked in and they were all small people. I was standing beside Magnus. "Hey what are this thing."

"There called goblins and they don't like it when your stairs ate them."

"Ah and thanks."

At the end of the long hall a goblin a desk. Hagrid went right up to the desk

"Hum, we would like to open volts (pick five numbers at least three digits)."

The goblin didn't fully look up. Like we were disturbing him. "Key's please."

We all looked at each other with the same expression what keys but it looked like Hagrid and Maryssa knew exactly what the goblin meant cause there were key being pulled out of pockets.

"Very well if you'd follow me." The goblin walked away from his desk.

They all followed into this roller coaster cart thing and off we went. Magnus volt was first. We all got out and made our way to this massive door. Once unlock there were mountains of gold and silver but that wasn't it there were some joules.

"Dang Magnus?" Simon said this snarky comment but I've just learned to tune it out.

"Well that's what happens when you've lived for over 850 years (that might not be his right age but if you do know it comment and I'll change it.)

Magnus grabbed what he needed and we went to all the others volts mine was last on the tour as the door open there was as much gold then Magnus

"Okay well, I've got to go do some other important Hogwarts things. I'll stop by from time to time to see how everyone's doing. Oh, before I forget on August 30 you are all moving to the leaky cauldron." He left us with one of the goblins to go back up to the main floor of the bank.

"First stop Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions we all need some school robes and dress robes

"What's wrong with what we were," Jace said

"Well we stick out like a sore thumb and they are school dress code. Okay, sins that are cleared, the seconded stop of our trip is the Eeylops Owl Emporium and then the Flourish and Blotts Bookseller and then back to the house. Any question?" Magnus told the everyone

"Only One in our letters it states that we need a wand can we purchase one ate any of those stores?" Simon asked

"Oh, no but the steals will act as you guises wand and for you Simon we will stop at Ollivander's for your wand."

They made all the stops need to be excepted for Simons wand.

"Heir we are Ollivander's. Simon, I'll go in with you. I've got to ask Ollivander if he could work some magic on my wand because for some reason it's not working like it did before. Maybe it's the fact that it's been in its boxes for the past 11 years." Magnus rambled on.

Magnus and Simon made their way into the shop will the rest of the shadowhunters looked in the windows of the nearby shops and trying to figure out a name for their new pets

Clary choose a snow owl

Jace choose a great horned owl

Alex choose a barn owl

Isabelle choose a kitten

Simon choose a too

Max choose a true owl

(I googled the different types owls and all four of those are real owl speeches)

"Well Max needs to get back to the institute to finish his basic training but we will see you on the platform at the train station" Said Maryssa

"So, you're going back to New York."

"Oh, no we're going to live in the London Institute till he finishes his training and me and your father have business to take care in London," Maryssa explained. They said their goodbyes and left through the leaky caldron archway.

A few minutes later Simon and Magnus joined them on the crowded streets of

Diagon ally.

As they were living Magnus stop right in front of a shop and had a stumped look on his face.

"Oh, no I almost forgot…." He kept repeating to himself.

"Are you okay there Magnus?" Alex asks looking very worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just stay here for like 10 minutes" Magnus left and disappeared into the crowd.

We all just stayed where we were because we were all so lost.

More like 20 minutes later Magnus shows up with what looked like brooms in one hand and his wanted in the other

"Are those what I think they are!" Simon exclaimed

"Yes, this is your very own brooms to fly around and play a little skirmish of Quidditch. But they're not just any old broomstick there the latus and grates so there the fastest out there." Magnus said will handing each of us our broomsticks.

"Cool, but one thing we don't know how to fly them," Jace asked

Magnus but his own broom on the ground

"It's easy you say up then once it's hovering, you monte it and off you go." He did exactly that and took off up in the sky but came back down a few minutes later.

"Okay, I love the shadow world but this world is slightly cooler cause they've got flying broomsticks and dragons. Oh, and who doesn't love magic." Simon said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Alexander Lightwood anybody." This man came up to us looking like it was an urgent matter.

"Yes, this is I Alexander Lightwood, what can I do for you," Alec answered the man which looked relieved to have found him.

"This is for you." The man handed him an envelope to Alec and left

"Okay, that was strange," Jace said with an alert look on his face.

'Dear professor Lightwood,

It has come to my intention that you are in Diagon ally. If you could please make your way to a store called shadow and thing and set up shop with all of the necessary things for the student to come and get there gear and release. There will be a witch there waiting for her name is Miss Dorothy she is the shop's keeper. So, explain to her what every student needs and she will open shop once school approaches and everyone has received their letters and are shopping for their school supplies.

Sincerely Dumbledore'

"Hagrid do you know where the shop Shadows and thing is," Alec asked

"Ah, yes I forgot to tell you that you need to go there because…"

"I know why I just need to go there"

"This way," Hagrid said and we followed

We made are the way to the shop and meet Dorothy. She was a lovely lady she asked a lot of question on the shadow world

Once we where done we made our way to the little tent well on the outside its small but in the inside its like a little cabin for a small family of six in the country side of England close to London witch is our new home for the next two mounts where we learned all the magic of the first two years of school.


	4. Chapter 3- The leaky cauldron

**Chapter 3 the leaky cauldron**

The summer in the countryside in England was quite lovely but it did rain a lot. Max joined us for the first month and a half to learn first-year magic because he will be starting the new term as the second year and the rest of them are going in the third year so once Max left they dove into year two of magic. On top of our regular Shadowhunter training. We were approaching the end of the summer and the beginning of the term.

One morning everyone but Magnus woke up early to train which was a 10k run in the rolling hills of the country. Everyone got back to the tent and got changed and were having breakfast when clary noticed the date on the calendar and the big red circling it. "Hum guys we should maybe we should wake up Magnus and pack since we are the first of September and we need to be on the train in four and half hours." She said and finished her Toste in like two big bites and started to gather her things around the tent and placing them in her trunk. Everyone did the same and just as they finished like clockwork Magnus finally emerged from his sleeping carters.

"Hey, honey." He said and gave Alec a peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you to Magnus but not to burst your morning bubble but we need to leave we need to eat the leaky caldron in one hour to meet the Wesley family and other wizards," Alec said and then Magnus' face changed dramatically from happy and cheerful to panicked.

"Why did no one come walk me yup? Never mind that, okay everybody get packing we got to leave in 10minuts."

"Well we're already packed It's just your stuff left to pack," Issy said as she sat on the sofa and put her feet up on the table. And with one hand jester, all of the objects despaired apart from there school trunks and pets so now Issy was on the wet grass.

"Done," Magnus said with a little smirk on his face

"Ass hole, the grass is wet." Issy got up from of the grass and tried to dry herself off

"Question how we getting to this place since we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

"By portal, Clarry what to do the honours?" Magnus asked,

"yeah, no problem." She took her seller out and started to draw the portal ruin they all stepped in and of they went to the leaky cauldron

(48h before (about 2 days))

Meanwhile, on privet drive, Harry was miserable he missed his friend's witch where more of a family to him than his biological aunt and uncle oh and his stupid cousin. To make everything worse uncles sister is coming for supper. He had been given a laundry list of things to do before she arrived. He was basically their butler.

Will the Dursley eat he ascended to clean you the mess in the kitchen that his aunt had left and once they were done eating to clear the table? Vernon's sister kept bossing him around.

"You have a good hart Vernon because if it was up to me he would have been sent straight to an orphanage. Where do you send the boy Vernon?"

"Oh, it's the finest school for the missed behaved."

"Do you get beaten a lot at that school of your boy."

"Hum yeah lodes of betting."

"That's good." She said and went on to drinking here brandy and giving some to here dog

"What you are looking at boy?" she asked him

"nothing." Harry looked away and here glace shattered and she ordered harry to pick it up

"Its all good I have a firm grip."

"sorry for the boy marge."

"Its okay you see it in dogs all the time. What did his father do petunia?"

"He did not work he was on well fair."

"A drunk as well no doubt." That was one of Harrys last straws

"HE WAS NOT A DRUNK." He yielded and through the tea towel with the broken glass in the sink

"Oh, it doesn't have to do with the father it has to do something to do with the mother. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there something wrong with the pup." That was the last straw he had it

"Shut up, shut up, you have no idea what my parents were like," Harry said

"Now you listen to me boy." She started to say when her hands started to blow up like a big balloon

Long story short she blows up and floated away

Harry ran to his room to pack his thing and get as far as possible from this place. Once all packed he made his way down the staircase and was about to exit the house to run away but uncle Vernon was blocking his way.

"You bring her right back right now!" he demanded Harry.

"Never," Harry responded and pulled out his wand.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school. Where you going they'll never let you back to school."

"Watch me, and I don't care anywhere but an heir." And Harry stormed out the house and never looked back. What his uncle had said about where was he going to go was still lingering in the back of his head. He finally got tired of walking, so he put his thins down and looked around he had no Idea where he only knew that he was at a park. The swings and other structures started to move, and the wind picked up and then that's when he says them the pair of eyes looking at him in the darkness from across the street. And then that's when a gust of wind pushed him, and he fell onto the curb of the road. That's when he heard a bus approaching but he could not see it till it came to a stop just at Harry's feet.

"Welcome to the night bus for stranded witches and wizard my name is (I don't remember)" This man steps out of the blue double-decker bus. The man looked around but did not notice harry on the ground

"I'm down here," Harry said

"Well, why are you down there get on."

Harry got up and looked to his left to see if he could see those eyes.

"What are we looking for." The man asked Harry because now he was leaning out the bus and looking in the same direction as Harry.

"Nothing," Harry responded

"Then get on." Harry was about to get his school trunk, but the man insisted to get it for Harry. On the bus they where not normal seats like a bus should have but there were beds and a hand full of wizards sleeping.

"Where to."

"The Leaky Cauldron, that in London."

"You hear that the leaky cauldron is in London Erle. Take it away Earle." The bus ride to the leaky cauldron was quite informational and interesting. Harry learned about the mass murderer Sirius Black and how he escaped from the high-security prison. Oh, and he was sandwiched between two muggle buses.

Once he arrived at his destination there was a man with a hunched back was waiting outside for him.

"Ah, Harry we were waiting for you." Said the man and helped Harry with his things into the leaky cauldron. The strange man led Harry to a room where the minister of magic was waiting for Harry. He did not expel Harry from Hogwarts, but he did give Harry a warning to not go wandering around because times are not safe.

So, for the next few days Harry just staid up in his room perusing his new school books. One morning Harry got up and went down in the main common room and as he was making his way down a cat ran past him, but it is not just a random cat, but it is Hemione's cat Crookshanks how was chasing Scabbers like always.

Once in the common room of the leaky cauldron he spotted the Westly family quite easily and then Hermione arguing with Ron about there pets chasing each other.

But there were many other people in the room apart from the Wesley's they were dressed a little bit more like muggles but their swords, bows and other weapons gave Harry the confirmation that they were no muggles. One of them had no weapons on him that he could see, and he was dressed differently. Harry remember seeing a picture of this man in a book or one of the many pictures at Hogwarts today he was in a purple glittery ensemble and from time to time his eye changed to cat eye. But that is not what caught his eyes to that area of the grand room it was the girl with red hair and once she turned around that's when Harrys scar burned, and he fell down the stairs but he had a vision of a man with the same weapon's the no-muggle or no-wizards where carrying on there self. This man was talking in a different language that Harry could not understand. But there was no one around but he and this man was standing in what looked like a cercal whit wired writhing Harry could not read but then the girl from the leaky cauldron aperid by his side. She gave him one look, and everything went dark.


End file.
